


Fledged [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Loyalty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: There comes a point when a person has to say, "Enough." And Tsuna just reached his.





	Fledged [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fledged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124241) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Fledged.mp3) | 26:16 | 36.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Tsuna Awakes_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Lys ap Adin for having blanket permission!!


End file.
